


Rivals No More

by StarBlazerM31



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 15:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20726303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarBlazerM31/pseuds/StarBlazerM31
Summary: AU Prequel oneshot. femaleOCxCrowler. Duel Monsters is in its youth, and Vellian Crowler is 23 years old, attending Duel School. He realizes that Adrian, his hated rival, isn't so hated after all.





	Rivals No More

"I swear, you two deserve each other!"

The dueling instructor's words reverberated through Vellian's mind like a freshly-struck Chinese gong. The mere statement felt like it shouldn't have struck him so harshly, but it had, and he was frustrated because of it.

His earlier altercation with Adrian over their class duel had been, to say the least, embarrassing; not only because of incurring the anger of the instructor, but also because they had actually gotten into a fistfight over it. And barbaric brutality was not something he found to be at all civilized. The gentlemanly and ancient art of the duel was much more sophisticated, and his preference over base violence. It was how he preferred to deal with uncouth scallions such as Adrian, whittling them down to pathetic weeping lumps of bitter and anguished defeat, all without breaking a sweat. But today's duel had somehow struck an underlying chord of primal rage that Vellian didn't think that he possessed, and the fact that such was revealed to the rest of the class was absolutely outrageous.

Yet here he was, in his own private dorm room, curled up on his lavishly decorated bed in the fetal position, ice pack resting haphazardly on his black eye, wondering why he felt like a total and utter fool. It wasn't because of his display in front of the class. It was more due to those words of the instructor and the surprising truth that he now felt in those words. They did deserve each other. They were both shrewd and driven duelists, focused on being the absolute best and crushing anyone who dared to challenge them. Being number one was their main priority, and they were prepared to use any means to get there, as today's conflict had shown. They were in constant competition with each other, and that competition drove them even further to be the best. But as he lie there, the coldness of the ice pack beginning to give him a headache, Vellian realized that the competition wasn't just to prove that he was better than she. He wanted her attention. He wanted so desperately, he realized, to impress her. Make her recognize his ability and adore him as he had always wanted to be adored. And with that adoration would come the undying and romantic love that he had always longed for but never thought that he would get, due to his less than princely physical features.

He wasn't sure why she had caught his unknowing fancy since she was clearly not of his level of social standing. He had been able to pay the costly tuition of Duel School without so much as making a dent in his wealthy European family's coffers. She, on the other hand, was a normal middle-class girl from a small town who had gotten into Duel School on a full scholarship. She had gotten into this school by means of skill, whereas he had paid his way here. He didn't doubt that he could have gotten a scholarship of his own, but the concept of someone else outside of his own family paying for his schooling was unthinkable to him. But for other people, like Adrian, assistance was needed to help fulfill their dreams. And this thought, as he continue to lay there, made him long for her even more. He wanted to care for her and spoil her as he thought she should be spoiled. A girl of her outstanding talent and beauty deserved nothing but the best, and he suddenly wanted to shower her with all of the frivolous things that a beautiful girl should be showered with. Roses and chocolates, diamonds and pearls, trips to the opera on Friday night followed by an expensive and vastly romantic candle-lit dinner, fine clothing and manicures, soft words of love and praise in a dark room, followed by slow passionate lovemaking on satin sheets…yes, all this and more she deserved; and with sudden vigor and life, he realized that he didn't just want her praise and attention…he wanted her love. He wanted her to love him as he just now found that he loved her. Vellian jumped off of his bed, the ice pack crashing to the floor, and bolted out the door. He had to make it to the nearby flower shop before it closed! He was going to confess his adoration to the girl of his dreams this night!

He had managed to catch them just in time. He had gotten the grandest and most vulgar bouquet of roses they had (because he did know that Adrian was terribly fond of roses) and was now marching towards the dormitory where Adrian stayed. It was early evening by now, so the stares he got from other students as he strode through the commons were minimal. But his purpose was clearly written on his pale face; he was going to go to her dorm and sweep her off her feet (figuratively, of course) with his charm and thoughtfulness. Who knows, perhaps he could even get a kiss from her for his effort and consideration. Failure was not an option this evening. He was going to get what he wanted, he knew it.

He spotted her dormitory just up ahead. With great spring in his steps, he strode up to her door. He took in a deep breath, lifted his hand, and rapped loudly. Yes, any moment now, she would open up, and with great surprise, she would look upon him and his generous gift. She would sigh with great affection and throw her arms around him and smother him in sweet kisses. Any moment, now. He rapped again. And perhaps after their initial public display of affection, she would pull him into her dorm where things would get a little more interesting. He imagined what she would feel like, pinned down beneath him, as he tenderly covered her voluptuous form with kisses of his own. Another knock, this time much louder. He figured that she was the kind of girl who was a spitfire in public, but in the bedroom was very submissive. That would match perfectly to him, who very much enjoyed being dominant. Not just because he could exercise power, but because he loved the thought of a girl moaning in bliss at his touch. It was, he knew, his greatest turn on. And if Adrian were the girl moaning…he would surely go insane at the sight. Another knock. Why wasn't she answering? Surely she wasn't out. She was playing hard to get. Yes, that had to be it. She was toying with him. Making him anxious. She knew why he was here, and she, in her competitive nature, wanted to make him call out for her. Well, he could play this game just as well as she could, and he would win.

After two more sets of knocks, he felt his spirit crash to the ground and wither. She wasn't going to answer. She hated him and wanted him to die. He was too repulsive to duel her, let alone be her boyfriend. He had been a fool to think that he could ever woo such a talented Venus. Crushed and dejected, he turned away from her door, leaving a single rose on the ground in front of it. Slowly and heavily, he began the seemingly miles-long journey back to his own dorm, where he would no doubt end up throwing himself on his bed and weeping.

His blue eyes stared gloomily at the ground as he walked with heavy steps, the weight of the bouquet in his right hand practically dragging along behind him. He didn't want to see the flowers at this moment; his defeat was already too painful on his heart. He didn't want to have to deal with his useless token of unrequited love until he actually made it to his dorm. About halfway there, he didn't really take notice of the person who was walking in his direction. He didn't want to have to face the ridicule of a fellow student, laughing at his fruitless attempt at courtship. So what if he had gotten his hopes up, only to have them dashed to pieces by cruel silence? That didn't give anyone else the right to make fun of him for it. But then again, perhaps he deserved ridicule for being so snobbish to Adrian in the first place. That was probably why she didn't answer the door. He had soiled his reputation with her to the extent that she already had a firm and unmoving opinion of him, and that was indeed his own fault. He would have to look at Adrian in class tomorrow, and know that because of his own pride, he had lost any chance with her he might have had. He wouldn't even be surprised if she came up to him in front of everyone and made his other eye black for banging so loudly on her door.

The approaching person passed him by without a word, but only the sound of a sniffle. Interesting. This person had the same kind of shoes that… Vellian stopped dead in his tracks and whirled around. There, walking at the exact same pace and with the same labored and broken strides as him, was Adrian. She was heading in the direction of her own dorm from what appeared to be the direction of his dorm, carrying what seemed to be a single rose decorated with a sky-blue ribbon…his favorite color. His chest tightened and for a moment he couldn't speak. He just watched dumbfounded as she walked away, her shoulders slumped and her other hand covering her face. He shook his head.

"Adrian?" he said.

She paused and turned around to look back at him. She was just shorter than him, with long sweeping brown hair tied back in a high ponytail. Her pink forelocks fell around a pair of deep brown eyes. He felt his heart clench as he saw her lovely face stained with tears and her beautiful eyes puffy from weeping. She stood straighter and her eyes grew wide.

"Vellian?" she choked slightly.

They stood motionless for several moments, staring at each other. He noticed that she not only held a rose but a small present bag in the same color of blue as the ribbon on the rose. And written on the side of the bag in the loveliest of handwriting, was his name. She took notice of the large bouquet he was carrying and a small touch of red graced her cheeks.

Everything fell to the ground, as the two dropped their burdens and ran towards each other. With renewed spirits, the two fell into each other's arms and held on tightly. Vellian could feel Adrian's heart fluttering against him, and heard a sob escape her throat.

"I thought…" she whimpered, burying her face into the crook of his neck.

"So did I…" he replied, holding her against him and reciprocating her gesture into her hair where he breathed in the now intoxicating scent.

"Vellian, will you be my…"

"As long as you will be mine."

She pulled him closer and ensnared his violet-painted lips in a desperate but overwhelmingly deep kiss. He felt a groan of deep pleasure escape his throat and he returned the gesture, making her sigh contently.

After a while, the shout of someone from one of the nearby dormitories of "Get a room, you guys!" caused them to break apart. They were both blushing furiously, looks of deep satisfaction on their faces. Adrian smiled and gently pushed away from him. She walked back to her discarded items and picked them back up.

"Um…let's go to my room," she said. "It's closer…and…um…"

Vellian nodded picking up the bouquet. "I…" he suddenly winced at a sting of pain from his black eye. It had begun to swell up again unexpectedly. Adrian looked regretfully at him for a moment before reaching into the bag and producing a small tube of cold ointment. She grinned sheepishly at him. Vellian grinned back, his appreciation for her consideration evident in his expression. He approached her and offered his right arm to her in his most charming and gentlemanly fashion. Adrian flashed red and giggled, accepting his arm and snuggling in close to him. That one moment had to feel even more satisfying than the kiss they had just shared. Now, after all the agitation and annoyances they had gone through, they had finally gotten what they had both wanted.

______________________________________________

Maybe it was a mistake. Maybe in the morning, they would feel very awkward and almost cheap. Maybe by the end of it all, they would have lost a little bit of self-respect. But that possibility for "maybe" was looking rather slim as Vellian and Adrian stared at each other after a most satisfying round of oral sex.

The inside of Adrian's room was much more pleasant than outside her door, as it was filled with things that belonged to her. This new glimpse into Adrian's life was both surprising and refreshing to Vellian, as he now adored everything about her. It was clean and tidy, with the only slightly chaotic place being her work desk, which was covered with books and class notes. But that was to be expected from a serious student. Besides, the sight of the evidence of her working mind, set on perfecting her dueling techniques, was inspiring. Now the room seemed even more splendid with the addition of the large bouquet, which she had taken extreme care to place in the loveliest vase she owned and arrange in just the perfect spot in the room. Vellian was somewhat surprised to learn that Adrian's favorite color was pink; he had assumed that it was red, since she wore a good deal of red and black. But her meticulously dyed pink forelocks should have clued him in to this fact; he had just assumed that the color was a signature of her rebellious nature. But now that he had been made aware by the abundance of pink in her room, he planned to never forget it.

But what would clearly be more unforgettable was the fact that after just half an hour of whispered sweet nothings as Adrian doctored Vellian's black eye, they had thrown off all pretensions and proceeded directly to the heart of the matter, which was all of their penned up sexual tension towards one another. It had started out simple enough; making out coupled with plenty of groping and petting. They had even made a small game out of the act by seeing who could last longer without any kind of outburst (going back to their still very active competitive natures). But once things got a bit more heated and Adrian introduced Vellian to oral sex, he knew that he had absolutely no chance in hell of winning.

Almost as a crown to her victory, Adrian worked to draw out every gasp and moan she could from him, relishing in the sounds of his pleasure. Ever since the two had first met, she had wanted to deal out a certain kind of defeat to him. She had imagined him staring at her, wide-eyed and pained, letting out a great cry of total and absolute helplessness. It was only tonight that she realized that the look she had wanted was the look of someone in the throes of a massive orgasm; a look which she now, to her absolute delight, received. She felt the hot thick seed fill her mouth as he released, its salty flavor giving her a strange and perverse satisfaction.

Vellian panted at the exertion his body now felt, and wondered where Adrian had learned such dirty yet amazing games. She still had him captive and it was admittedly a great act of trust to allow her to keep him so. He saw a glint in her eyes that he'd never seen before (then again, he'd never seen her perverted side). But he wasn't quite prepared for what she did next. His expression was indescribable as, with a smile and one contraction of her throat, she swallowed everything his pleasure had invaded her with. He remained that way, even as she licked his length clean and then released him. She sat upright, arms folded, a look of victory on her face.

"Well?" she said, grinning.

"You're utterly depraved," Vellian managed to say after a moment.

"Heh-heh, why thank you."

"…I love it."

"My depravity is now at your disposal," she said with a wink, "whenever you need it."

"Don't say that, you'll make an addict out of me," Vellian said, allowing his head to roll back and hang as he stared at the ceiling.

"Well turnabout is fair play," Adrian replied, crawling forward and going for the new target of his neck. "I must be addicted to you; why else would I have begged for all that punishment you always so generously dealt me during class?"

"I-oooooh…" he shuddered as he felt her teeth graze the side of his throat and her mouth began to tease the flesh, causing him to become hard again and completely lose his thought.

She unbuttoned the first two buttons on his immaculate shirt and tugged the ruffled collar to the side so that she had access to the area between his neck and shoulder. For some reason, he knew exactly what she intended to do and gave her a worried look.

"No one will see it," she assured him. "That's why I'm putting it here." She leaned down and licked the beautiful pale skin; she loved the sigh she got in response. She latched on to this area, sucking and gently biting so that she left behind a small bruise. Vellian groaned at both the sensation and the slight yet surprisingly pleasant pain. He heard Adrian take a deep breath.

"God you smell good," she said, working on the spot a little more. "Makes me want to just…" She gnawed a little harder, letting out a playful growl as she did.

She really was good. She sent charges down Vellian's spine that he'd never felt before. He grunted as she continued to tease him, torment him with this very small gesture that for some reason was driving him wild just as when she had sucked him. She had successfully seduced him, made him give in to her willingly. She'd won the first game. Now he felt that it was time for him to make her submit.

He put his hands on either side of her waist and suddenly lunged forward, shoving her backwards onto the bed. He pinned her down beneath his own weight, quickly latching onto her mouth with his and letting his hands wander and grope and pet wherever he pleased. She was receptive and allowed him to do so, even helping him to find her most sensitive spots. Before long, she was terribly agitated and was pressing into him, silently begging him to go even further.

And he obliged. He knew what she wanted…what they both wanted.

They didn't really bother undressing. She pulled up her short skirt and allowed him to pull off her underwear. He was still exposed to her since she hadn't really given him a chance to refasten his pants; so all she did to help him was pull the article down a bit further. Then, carefully guiding him to her entrance, Adrian wrapped her legs around his slender waist and led him inside. The sound she made at that first contact was low and melodious, truly music to Vellian's ears. But the sensation was even more overwhelming and he found himself letting out a very similar sound as well. She was hot and he could feel her pulsing around him. He slowly pulled back and then thrust forward again, causing Adrian to gasp. She gripped the sheets beneath her, her face contorted in utmost pleasure. Vellian repeated the action, attaining a slow and steady pace that kept them both pleased for the time being. Adrian moaned and writhed beneath him, her hands moving from the sheets to his shoulders and then to his shirt. She worked to unbutton it, all the while panting with every thrust Vellian gave her.

She pushed the fine article open; shoving it over his shoulders as far as it would go. She marveled at his bare chest; he wasn't muscular and he was quite thin, but his skin was milk white and smooth without a blemish on him (save for the bruise she had left on his shoulder). Her hands traced the fair planes of his chest and abdomen, trying to find the places that gave the most pleasing stimulations to her lover. His expression didn't give any specific details since he whimpered with every touch. So she opted for a more direct method. Rising up slightly on one arm, she wrapped the other arm around his back and ran her tongue over his chest. Vellian let out a startled sound and paused his rhythm to see what Adrian would do. She smirked at him and latched onto one of his pale nipples with her lips. She licked and sucked it with the same intensity and purpose that she had used on his cock. He gasped and threw back his head in response. It was amazing how quickly she could gain control with such small gestures. It drove Vellian wild, and he had trouble thinking of a way to make a comeback.

She continued to tease his flesh, moving from one nipple to the other and starting the process all over again. Vellian grunted and moaned, the sensations sending additional waves of stimulation through his body that mixed with the intense pleasure he felt from being still embedded within Adrian's body. Even now when he should have control over the situation, she found a way to foil him. She was a tricky one. He would have no choice but to take back control by force if he wanted to come out the victor of this "duel."

He braced himself as firmly as he could, and then without any sort of warning, pulled back and rammed into Adrian as hard as he could. She shrieked and fell backward from the force, staring up at Vellian with an expression of total shock. He smirked and rammed into her again and again and again, each time drawing out loud gasps and cries from her throat. He picked up his pace and before long he was grunting and panting, sweat beginning to trickle from his forehead. Adrian howled and writhed in pleasure, occasionally begging him to keep going. He relished her submission and basked in his victory as, after what seemed like an eternity, he felt a powerful feeling of pleasure build up from his core and explode throughout his body. He felt Adrian spasm and tighten around him and in unison the two of them cried out as their pleasure seemed to engulf their bodies in its flame.

Vellian, his body completely spent, collapsed on top of his equally spent lover. They lay there for a moment, breathing heavily until Vellian welled up the strength to lift himself up and out of Adrian. She responded to this with a disappointed whimper. Vellian lay down beside her and chuckled.

"What?" Adrian asked, wiping the sweat from her own brow before reaching over and wiping away his sweat as well.

"Adrian my dear…" Vellian said, looking into her eyes. "I believe I won."

Adrian smirked. "It would seem that way, wouldn't it?" She reached over and traced little shapes onto his chest. "Well I guess I'll just have to make a comeback next time, won't I?"

Vellian felt jubilant at the hint that she wanted him another time. But for now, all he could do was smile. "Yes…I suppose you shall."


End file.
